The objectives of the Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) are threefold: (1) to translate Center research into knowledge that can be used to improve public health programs and policy; (2) to educate the public about how individual and group susceptibilities interact with environmental and occupational factors to cause disease, and; (3) to foster collaborations between Center scientists and community groups in order to involve community members in the research process to the maximum extent possible. The COEP will accomplish its objectives through a multi-faceted program that facilitates communication between Center researchers and North Carolina community organizations, teachers, students, public health officials and industry. The specific aims of the COEP are to work with Center scientists to: sponsor an effective and influential Community Advisory Committee; support a community-focused undergraduate internship program; enhance the capacity of K-12 teachers to address the interaction between susceptibilities and the environmental and occupational aspects of health; develop and maintain a Web site and a newsletter to translate and disseminate Center research findings to a broad lay audience, and; evaluate programmatic components annually.